happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stubbs
Stubbs is a HTF Fanon character Character Bio Stubbs is a maroon rat who is also a zombie. Stubbs is missing half of his left arm, part of his left ear and the is small cut on his cheek along with a large gash in his right leg. Stubbs is a loner, and tends to stay away from most people. due to the fact that he is a zombie, Stubbs considers himself ugly and aviods looking at himself. The fact that he is zombie also makes him hard to kill which is bad for Stubbs who is suicidal sometimes. Despite him being undead, Stubbs is an avid fan of art and wishes to be an artist, yet no matter how good his art is, other characters reject it or ignore it due to him being a zombie. Stubbs is often victimized by Cryptie who tries to catch him, this has lead to a rival of sorts like Cryptie has with The Ghost but instead of fighting back, Stubbs merely runs and hides. However in moments of tree desperation, he may fight back, but due to his lack of an arm, this tends to end badly for him. Stubbs is also shown that like most zombies, he eats flesh and brains, however he truly hates to do this and tries to avoid it his best. If he gets too hungry he tries to eat animals or even freshly dead characters, but it his hunger gets too bad, he will attack living characters. Stubbs is friends with many people but he does consider The Ghost, Sir Gron and Wrappy friends. He also hangs with Takeda Nokashi sometimes but not much. His love interest is Dawn. Episode Roles Starring Roles *Falling to Peices *Dawn and the Dead *Non-Dead *Remains Never to Be Seen *Part of Me *Undying Love *Stubbs' Your Toe *Little A-head of Yourself Featuring Roles *Now Museum. Now You Don't *Squeak No Evil *Lost Parts *Ghost Wanted Appearances *It's Dynamite! *Prank-mas *Climb Up the Ropes *Love is the Best Medicine *Chuckle Your Seatbelt *Moment in Time Deaths #Dies unknown death prior to series. #It's Dynamite: Head is destroyed when the diner explodes. #Now Museum, Now You Don't: Impaled though the head by a t-rex tooth. #Dawn and the Dead: Drowns in a lake (head only). #Climb Up the Ropes: Stabbed by Flaky's quills. #Non-Dead: Burnt to death (revived). #Part of Me: Chokes on his arm. #Lost Parts: Torn apart by Lab Rat (revived). #Undying Love: Head crushed by a gravestone. #Stubbs' Your Toe: Eaten by ravens. #Little A-head of Yourself: Decapitated and subsequently ran over. #Chuckle Your Seatbelt: Killed by Happy. #Ghost Wanted: Bisected by a motorcycle. #Moment in Time: Boiled by the hot tea. Injuries #Part of left ear is ripped off, left arm is cut in half, is cut on the cheek, and cut deeply on the right leg. All prior to series. #Falling to Peices: Has a ear torn off and shatters into peices. #Prank-mas: Beheaded by zombie Santa. #Love is the Best Medicine: Decapitated prior to episode. #Non-Dead: Loses a leg. #Part of Me: Attacked by crows, loses his arm. #Stubbs' Your Toe: His toe breaks off. Trivia *Often in an episode, parts of his body parts will fall off. Gallery Stubbs rising.jpg Dawn and the dead.png Living_stubbs.png Remains_never_seen.png Nowmuseumnowyoudont.png Part of.png Stubbsyourtoe.png Shrunkenheadstubbs.png|Stubbs with a shrunken head Category:Fan Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Maroon Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Rodents Category:Mice/rats Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition"